Conventional oil-fueled vehicle employs an oil-fueled heating system or a waste-heat heating system to defrost and to heat for warming. For hybrid vehicle, when the engine stops, there can be a need to defrost, defog and heat, and for the pure electric vehicle without engine, it is impossible to employ traditional methods to defrost, defog and heat. In addition, the battery storage capacity of the hybrid vehicle and the pure electric vehicle may be low. If the batteries are used to defrost, defog and heat, the mileage of the vehicle may be reduced. Therefore, there is a need to develop a heating system suitable for hybrid vehicles and for pure electric vehicles.